Liquid crystal modules and related display devices have been used in various aspects of mass life; and meanwhile, since the low voltage differential signal (LVDS) is stable and reliable, and has a high transmission rate, it thus is widely used in the display device and the liquid crystal module. Since the display device and the liquid crystal module belong to two different components, and are generally manufactured by different manufacturers, parameter settings for the LVDS of the display device are often not consistent with timing parameter settings required by the liquid crystal module, resulting in abnormal screen display. In this case, it is urgently desired to provide a detection device or a detection method for finding out reasons of the abnormal screen display.